customrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Custom Robo Battle Revolution
Custom Robo, known in Japan as Custom Robo Battle Revolution, is a 2004 video game for the Nintendo GameCube. It is a science fiction action game, as well as the fourth title of the Custom Robo series. It is also the first Custom Robo title localized outside of Japan, which was released in North America. Gameplay :Main article: Custom Robo Gameplay Plot A New Journey The story opens with a flashback from the hero's earlier life. The main protagonist "Hero," is a child whose father has disappeared. Before his mysterious departure, Hero's father gave him a watch, telling him to keep it safe. At this point, the game leaps to the present. In between the opening and the present Hero had received a letter stating that his father has just died. In honor of his father's wishes for him to become a Robo Commander, Hero sets out to do so - despite knowing nothing about robos. Later in the game, it is explained that Hero failed to join Dark Blue, a group of bounty hunters. He eventually manages to join up with another group of bounty hunters known as "Steel Hearts", where he meets Ernest, Harry, and Marcia, the owner and two employees of the business respectively. Harry teaches Hero how to command robos and helps him receive his license, which allows Hero to battle with robos legally. After a few minor errands, Hero and company discover the self-guided Robo known as 'Rahu'. Later, after passing a test and obtaining a Class S license, Rahu's past is revealed and Hero finds out that, before the time of the domed city, the world was attacked by a powerful entity - now known as Rahu. Rahu was soon damaged enough to be driven into dormancy for a long period of time but has now awoken. Hero and the rest of the police force leave the safety of the dome to defeat Rahu again, along with an organization known as the Z Syndicate, who are trying to control the entity for their own ends. After defeating the Z Syndicate, Hero meets an old friend of his father's and the brother of Marcia - a spy named Sergei. He originally joined the Z Syndicate to stop Rahu but was forced to keep an eye on Oboro, who wanted to control Rahu for his own means. Eliza and Isabella, two other members of the Z Syndicate, also wanted to control Rahu. Sergei showed Hero an old recording of his father's last message to him. In the recording, Hero's father explains that he left to form the Z Syndicate in an attempt to inform the people of Rahu's impending attack. The other members soon lost sight of his vision and betrayed him in an attempt to the seize control of the Syndicate and Rahu. Sergei then lectures them on Rahu's true history - information even Class S commanders don't even know. Centuries prior, Rahu was an invisible living entity that knew nothing but to destroy. Rahu came across a children's custom robo toy and merged with it for unknown reasons, though Harry suggests it was performing a dive. Now that Rahu was visible, the government used custom robo toys to make weaponized robos to put Rahu into dormancy. They then picked a spot with minimal damage and created a domed city for survivors to live in. They erased everyone's memories and gave them fake memories of living in the dome, using memory erasure devices. As it turns out, Hero's watch is the last memory erasure device in the world. Using the watch, Hero eventually defeats Rahu, ensuring the world's safety for the foreseeable future. The Grand Battle After the "A New Journey" section of the game has ended "The Grand Battle" is unlocked. Hero is told by the police squad that commander class rankings have been reorganized following the defeat of Rahu in order to encourage the training of more commanders. Everybody has been reset to a Class D License, and may improve from there by winning Grand Battle Tournaments, a series of rematches with characters from A New Journey as well as fights with new characters not previously seen. Hero learns that all criminals involved in any way with stealing the memory erasure device or attempting to use Rahu had their memories erased, and that many of them are being used as opponents in The Grand Batte. The tournament in the Z Boss' Room ends with a match between Hero and battle data of his father, and a last recording documenting his final words and advice to his son. Hero receives the Ray Legend robo is father used from a brain-washed Oboru. During the final tournament, after Hero has successfully restored his Class S status, he is told by the Chief of Police that he was the only person who had his Class changed at all and the The Grand Battle was merely an excuse to make Hero, the greatest commander in the world, stronger. Hero admits that it worked, though he's uncomfortable with this new knowledge. The plot ends with Hero comforting Marcia and promising he will return to Steel Hearts. He wins his final match with Harry, concluding The Grand Battle. List of Robos Shining Fighters *Normal: Ray 01 *Armor: Splendor *Speed: Glory Aerial Beauties *Normal: Milky Way *Armor: Earth *Speed: Sol Metal Grapplers *Normal: Metal Ape *Armor: Metal Bear *Speed: Metal Ox Little Raiders *Normal: Swift *Armor: Shrike *Speed: Peregrine Note: Little Raiders in this game behave like Little Sprinters in the other games. However, they still have the Little Raider naming convention. Strike Vanishers *Normal: Javelin *Armor: Glaive *Speed: Halberd Trick Flyers *Normal: Criminal *Armor: Buggy *Speed: Juggler Lightning Skyers *Normal: Defender *Armor: Seeker *Speed: Breaker Funky Big Heads *Normal: Seal Head *Armor: Dour Head *Speed: Tank Head Others *Illegal Strike Vanisher: Rakansen *Illegal Lightning Sky: Ruhiel *Illegal Aerial Beauty: Athena *Illegal "Shining Fighter": Ray Legend *Illegal Shining Fighter: Ray Warrior *Wimp Shining Fighter: Oil Can *Illegal Lightning Sky: Rahu I *Illegal Lightning Sky: Rahu II *Illegal Lightning Sky: Rahu III Burning Beasts *Other: Chickenheart Gallery Custom Robo Game Case.jpg|The cover and back from the Game Casing Custom Robo Battle Revolution Alternate Cover.jpg|Alternate Cover for Battle Revolution: English Custom Robo Battle Revolution Japanese Cover.jpg|Alternate Covering for the game: Japanese Custom Robo Comic Promotional.jpg|Japanese Magazine Advertisement for Battle Revolution Custom Robo Nintendo Power 1.jpg|Promotional Art for Custom Robo from the Nitendo Power Magazine Gccharacters.jpg|The main characters of the GameCube version Custom Robo Battle Revolution Opening (Japan) Custom Robo Battle Revolution Opening (English) custom_robo__battle_revolution_art_21.jpg|Ray 01, Glory, and Milky Way custom_robo__battle_revolution_art_22.jpg|Ray 01, Glory, & Milky Way Custom robo battle revolution art 24.jpg|Red Milky Way vs. Metal Ape custom_robo__battle_revolution_art_23.jpg|Ray 01 vs. Red Milky Way Custom Robo Gallery.png|Artwork from the instruction booklet customrobo.jpg|Standard One on One Battle custom-robo1.jpg|Robos engaging in a 2-on-2 Battle Gallery Custom Robo.jpg|Robo taking knock back effect from a gun part Reception Upon its release, Custom Robo garnered mixed reviews from major video game publications. References * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Custom_Robo_(Nintendo_GameCube) Trivia *This game was the first in the series to feature FMV. **The Japanese Version of the game has 2 intros while the American Version only has 1 intro. This is likely due to licensing issues with Avex Group. **Both intros are found within the American Version's files, suggesting that they edited the game's code to not play the Japan-exclusive intro. **Both intros are used in Trailers and Commercials for this game. *This game is tied with Custom Robo Arena in having the most illegal robos in one game. **It introduced more new illegal robos than Arena. *Several robos in this game borrow attributes of robos from the earlier games. **For example, Splendor has the same stat distribution as Shadow (when his stats are viewed from 1 to 10 instead of 0.5 to 5.0). Also, both have the same charge/collision attack. **In addition, some stages from the N64 titles have been re-skinned to better fit this game. For example, Sphere Station has been re-skinned into Chinese Bowl and Future Coliseum has been re-skinned as Robo's Room. Custom Robo Series